


Fantasias mal feitas e doces baratos

by BrightShade (LovelyGirl1519), ProjetoAniverse



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Anya detesta doces baratos, Cute Ending, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Yor está dando seu melhor, amo essa família, e é uma ótima mentirosa, mais um dia na casa dos Folgers, mas quer deixar seu pai orgulhoso, tentativa de comédia, vizinhas chatas
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGirl1519/pseuds/BrightShade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Uma festa de Halloween no prédio em que os Folgers viviam poderia manter a paz mundial e, mesmo que Anya detestasse aquela situação, ela queria deixar seu pai orgulhoso.[Especial de Halloween dos Folgers!]
Relationships: Anya Forger & Loid Forger | Twilight & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Kudos: 3





	Fantasias mal feitas e doces baratos

**Author's Note:**

> Bem, primeiramente, leiam spy x family!  
> Não é necessário que leiam para ler essa fanfic, mas aconselho porque é um mangá incrível e maravilhoso!Dêem uma chance, por favor, não irão se arrepender!
> 
> Bem, uma história bobinha porque eu precisava mesmo escrever sobre a família Folger. Espero que gostem!
> 
> Boa leitura!

O homem era um espião, a mulher uma assassina de aluguel, a criança uma paranormal e o cachorro podia ver o futuro. É claro que uma família com figuras tão únicas teria problemas à altura.

Naquele fim de outubro, um novo problema nasceu na casa dos Folgers.

Anya provavelmente era a pessoa menos ansiosa para esse tal de Halloween que o prédio estava promovendo. — isso com ela tendo apenas seis anos!

Na verdade, aquele evento não era interessante para ela, pois ela gostava muito mais de amendoim que doces, e não gostava das vizinhas. Elas viviam falando mal de seu Pa — e pensando também — ou tendo pena de sua Ma. Aquilo não era necessário, não entendia porque elas eram tão enxeridas!

Loid, por outro lado, queria ter certeza de que sua filha daria uma boa impressão para o condomínio, principalmente por causa dos boatos que estavam soltos por aí. As vizinhas começaram a falar que ele não permitia que a garota se divertisse, e que obrigava-a estudar por horas sem um descanso.

Claro, era mentira, pois na maior parte do tempo, Anya fugia de seus estudos para brincar ou ver televisão. De qualquer forma, não era como se os vizinhos pudessem ver isso — infelizmente.

Então, quando ouviu sobre o "Halloween" do prédio, foi como se um raio de ideia tivesse caído em sua cabeça. Anya com certeza iria se divertir e poderia provar àquelas mulheres que não era um pai ruim.

Yor era a mais sã daquela casa, pelo menos, estava pensando sobre o bem estar de Anya e apenas isso. Ela queria ser uma boa mãe e fazer uma fantasia ótima para a filha, mesmo que não soubesse costurar.

— Não quero ir. — a garotinha disse, cruzando os braços e deitando sobre Bond, o cachorro da casa.

— Vai ser divertido! — o loiro tentou argumentar. — Você conseguirá muitos doces e pode escolher algo que gosta para se fantasiar! Quer ir de detetive?

— Não. Eu não gosto tanto assim de doces. — a garotinha parecia decidida, aquilo era problema. Ela havia aprendido a ser assim com Franky?

— Loid, se ela não quiser, não vale a pena forçar… — sua esposa colocou a mão em seu ombro.

— Eu sei, eu sei…

 _"...Mas isso seria um problema para a missão, aquelas mulheres podem nos denunciar por maus tratos!"_ — Foi o que pensou.

Anya olhou para o pai com os olhos arregalados. Aquilo seria para o bem da missão? Então não deveria atrapalhar, precisava ajudar o máximo possível!

— Tudo bem, Ma! — ela se levantou, um pouco mais animada. — Eu quero ir, deve ser divertido!

— Ah, sério? Que bom! Então precisamos fazer uma fantasia. — a mulher juntou as mãos, animada. Loid suspirou aliviado, que bom que sua filha mudava de ideia rápido.

— Eu quero ser igual ao Pa! — a garotinha disse.

— Igual ao Loid?

— Sim, um espi… — assim que percebeu o olhar de espanto do loiro, Anya embolou-se em suas palavras. — Espisiquitratra da cabeça!

— Psiquiatra, Anya. — Loid a corrigiu, sorrindo.

— Isso… — a garota olhou para seu cachorro, como um pedido de socorro. O animal provavelmente a entendeu, visto que a pegou pelo colarinho e a puxou para o quarto. — Vamos, Ma! Vamos fazer a fantasia de espiatrata!

— Psiquiatra. — Yor disse enquanto seguia a filha e o cachorro, rindo.

Loid apenas observou a cena, com um sorriso que nunca revelaria a ninguém do KG.

|•|

Mais tarde, quando Anya saiu para pedir doces, ela arrastava o jaleco de Loid pelo chão. Yor não conseguiu fazer uma fantasia do zero e, com a falta de tempo, a família teve que improvisar.

Era difícil ganhar doces com uma fantasia que se baseava em um jaleco grande e um estetoscópio — que psiquiatras nem usam — no pescoço.

Sempre que lhe perguntavam se era uma cardiologista, Anya balançava a cabeça e dizia que era uma médica da cabeça, como seu pai, porque ele era um ótimo homem e que lhe trouxe felicidade, era seu exemplo. Isso convenceu as vizinhas que soltavam "Awns" amáveis com a resposta.

Quando chegou em casa e colocou os doces na mesa, os Folgers mal conseguiram comer um.

— Doce barato ruim. — a garotinha disse, com a língua pra fora. — Até a comida da Ma é melhor...

— A-Ahm...O que acham de comprar um bolo? — Yor disse, tentando não chorar com o comentário da filha. Ela precisava melhorar suas habilidades na cozinha, mesmo que Loid insistisse que ela já era perfeita.

— Eu acho uma ótima ideia. — Loid sorriu, levantando.

— Eu amo bolo! — Anya disse, pulando para longe dos doces.

— Au! — até mesmo Bond concordou, fazendo com que os adultos da casa rissem. A família Folger conseguiu resolver mais um problema e terminou com bolo e chá, como sempre.

 _"As vizinhas não irão mais nos incomodar, missão completa."_ — Twilight pensou, feliz.

Anya sorriu cheia de orgulho de si mesma. Pois, graças a ela, mais uma vez, a paz mundial foi garantida.

**Author's Note:**

> Quero começar agradecendo ao projeto pelo apoio e pelo trabalho incrível de todos, vocês são 10!
> 
> Muuuito obrigada a Krful pela capa LINDA, CHEIROSA, PERFEITA E FOFINHA sério, você é muito talentosa e sou grata por aceitar meu pedido!  
> Obrigada também a Flamme pela betagem incrível, pelo ótimo trabalho e pela paciência e gentileza comigo!Agradeço de coração!


End file.
